prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Chapters
The ''Prison School'' manga has had twenty-five volumes published by Kodansha in Japanese and five volumes published by Yen Press in English in total."Prison School" Hiramoto Akira: The Published List | Kodansha Comics Plus (Japanese). Retrieved 08-11-2016."Prison School" by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. Retrieved 21-07-2016. This page lists all the Japanese chapters of the Prison School manga authored by Akira Hiramoto and serialised in Weekly Young Magazine, arranged by volume and chapter number. The listed chapters are named by their English translation with the titles assigned by Yen Press in the North American market, upon publication. The chapters not yet released in tankōbon format are listed below. List of published chapters & volumes | volume = 1 | title = Prison School Volume 1|Volume 1 | cover = Volume 01.jpg | release-ja = June 6, 2011[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063820430 Prison School Volume 1 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063820430 | character(s) = Kiyoshi Fujino | release-en = July 21, 2015Prison School Volume 1 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316343657 | chapters = * 01. The Five Boys * 02. The Voyeurism Job * 03. At The Night of Shining Moon * 04. Crime and Punishment * 05. Four Leaf * 06. One Climbed By The Crow's Nest * 07. The Five Men of the Wasteland * 08. Inside the Jailhouse }} | volume = 2 | title = Prison School Volume 2|Volume 2 | cover = Volume 02.jpg | release-ja = October 6, 2011[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063820911 Prison School Volume 2 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063820911 | release-en = July 21, 2015Prison School Volume 1 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316343657 | character(s) = Meiko Shiraki | chapters = * 09. The Man Who Knew Too Much * 10. Help! * 11. First Mission * 12. The One Thing I Know About Her * 13. Training Day * 14. Kiyoshi Returns * 15. Brokeback Prison * 16. Underworld * 17. Panic Room * 18. Adults Won't Understand }} | volume = 3 | title = Prison School Volume 3|Volume 3 | cover = Volume 03.jpg | release-ja = January 6, 2012[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063821253 Prison School Volume 3 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063821253 | character(s) = Mari Kurihara | release-en = November 17, 2015Prison School Volume 2 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316346122 | chapters = * 19. 3:10, Time of Decision * 20. Pretty Woman * 21. The Sacrifice * 22. Sunshine Cleaning * 23. Tomorrow Never Dies * 24. Midnight Express * 25. The Great Escape * 26. The Getaway * 27. Take Me To Sumo * 28. No Longer Human }} | volume = 4 | title = Prison School Volume 4|Volume 4 | cover = Volume 04.jpg | release-ja = April 6, 2012[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063821598 Prison School Volume 4 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063821598 | character(s) = Hana Midorikawa | release-en = November 17, 2015 | ISBN-en = 978-0316346122 | chapters = * 29. Contempt * 30. The Verdict * 31. Unforgiven * 32. Sign * 33. Rebel with a Cause * 34. Operation * 35. Sweet Life * 36. The Secret * 37. Giant * 38. ALI }} | volume = 5 | title = Prison School Volume 5|Volume 5 | cover = Volume 05.jpg | release-ja = July 6, 2012[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063821956 Prison School Volume 5 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063821956 | character(s) = Chiyo Kurihara | release-en = March 22, 2016Prison School Volume 3 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316346139 | chapters = * 39. Hana on the Counter-Attack * 40. Clash! * 41. Splash * 42. The Delicious Restaurant Of The Vice-President * 43. Find Her * 44. Meeting By Chance On This Ground * 45. Long Goodbye * 46. Do As You Please * 47. Diary of the Dead * 48. Go }} | volume = 6 | title = Prison School Volume 6|Volume 6 | cover = Volume 06.jpg | release-ja = November 6, 2012[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063822243 Prison School Volume 6 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063822243 | character(s) = Anzu Yokoyama | release-en = March 22, 2016 | ISBN-en = 978-0316346139 | chapters = * 49. Voice * 50. Unstoppable * 51. Talk to Her * 52. Confession * 53. Limit * 54. Cheers * 55. The Fall * 56. Warlords／The Men's Vow * 57. Over the Top * 58. Mission: 10 Minutes }} | volume = 7 | title = Prison School Volume 7|Volume 7 | cover = Volume 07.jpg | release-ja = February 6, 2013[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063822618 Prison School Volume 7 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063822618 | character(s) = The Chairman | release-en = July 19, 2016Prison School Volume 4 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316346153 | chapters = * 59. Dizzy * 60. Fullmetal The Evil Hair * 61. Lots of Body Fluids * 62. The Most Heartrending Letter In All Japan * 63. The Prisoners' Last Supper * 64. Write for Tomorrow! * 65. The Gallows' Melody * 66. Paycheck: Erased Memories * 67. If You Were to Choose Asses... * 68. How Amazing is the Ass in Life! }} | volume = 8 | title = Prison School Volume 8|Volume 8 | cover = Volume 08.jpg | release-ja = May 2, 2013[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063823028 Prison School Volume 8 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063823028 | character(s) = Hana Midorikawa | release-en = July 19, 2016 | ISBN-en = 978-0316346153 | chapters = * 69. Eryngii Brockovich * 70. Training Day * 71. Blood Diamond * 72. Scissor Hands * 73. Nude Night * 74. In & Out * 75. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang * 76. The Long Kiss Goodnight * 77. Samurai Commando * 78. On A Moonlit Night }} | volume = 9 | title = Prison School Volume 9|Volume 9 | cover = Volume 09.jpg | release-ja = July 5, 2013[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063823202 Prison School Volume 9 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063823202 | release-en = November 15, 2016Prison School Volume 5 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316346160 | character(s) = Mitsuko Yokoyama | chapters = * 79. The Morning Of Expulsion * 80. The Man In Only Briefs * 81. Cool Hand Kiyoshi * 82. Much Ado About Nothing In Love * 83. Heaven and Hell * 84. A Storm of Love and Hatred * 85. TAXI DRIVER * 86. Vengeance Is Mine * 87. Mad Wax * 88. The Girl Can't Help It }} | volume = 10 | title = Prison School Volume 10|Volume 10 | cover = Volume 10.jpg | release-ja = October 4, 2013[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063823592 Prison School Volume 10 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063823592 | release-en = November 15, 2016 | ISBN-en = 978-0316346160 | character(s) = Meiko Shiraki | chapters = * 89. The Prisoner's Premonition * 90. The Women's Elegy * 91. I Can Hear The Song of The Student Council President * 92. Shall We Guard? * 93. Completely...With That Mindset * 94. Pay Forward * 95. The Girl Who Leapt Through Time * 96. Exploding Classroom * 97. Life Is Beautiful * 98. Woman of Steel }} | volume = 11 | title = Prison School Volume 11|Volume 11 | cover = Volume 11.jpg | release-ja = December 6, 2013[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063823875 Prison School Volume 11 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063823875 | release-en = March 21, 2017Prison School Volume 6 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316346177 | character(s) = Meiko Shiraki | character(s) = Kate Takenomiya | chapters = * 99. The Man That Cried * 100. To Die For * 101. The Second Kiss * 102. Shrimp of Endearment * 103. The Secret Garden * 104. Crow Day Afternoon * 105. Pet Cemetery * 106. Black Monday * 107. Mister Lonely * 108. I Want to Hold You Close }} | volume = 12 | title = Prison School Volume 12|Volume 12 | cover = Volume 12.jpg | release-ja = March 6, 2014[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063824322 Prison School Volume 12 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063824322 | release-en = March 21, 2017 | ISBN-en = 978-0316346177 | character(s) = Risa Bettou | chapters = * 109. The Return of Kiyoshi * 110. The Accused * 111. The Gift of The Swordswoman * 112. The Queen * 113. Be with You * 114. Anohana: The Rage Of Hana Kiyoshi Saw That Day * 115. Things You Can Tell Just by Looking at Her * 116. Hand-Drunk Love * 117. The Great Bosom * 118. Dreams for Sale }} | volume = 13 | title = Prison School Volume 13|Volume 13 | cover = Volume 13.jpg | release-ja = May 2, 2014[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063824612 Prison School Volume 13 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063824612 | release-en = June 20, 2017Prison School Volume 7 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316346184 | character(s) = Mari Kurihara | chapters = * 119. Love Him If You Dare * 120. Kiss-Ass * 121. Entrapment * 122. The Bad Laugh Well * 123. Invictus * 124. The Youth of Sorrow * 125. Guilty By Suspicion * 126. Men On A Ledge * 127. The Dangerous Lives of Altered Boys * 128. Catch Me If You Can }} | volume = 14 | title = Prison School Volume 14|Volume 14 | cover = Volume 14.jpg | release-ja = August 6, 2014[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063824995 Prison School Volume 14 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063824995 | release-en = June 20, 2017 | ISBN-en = 978-0316346184 | character(s) = Chiyo Kurihara | chapters = * 129. The Witness * 130. Vantage Point * 131. The Right Stuff * 132. Snow White * 133. Crossing Over * 134. Konshin * 135. All About My Sister * 136. Goldfinger * 137. The Prestige * 138. Women On Top }} | volume = 15 | title = Prison School Volume 15|Volume 15 | cover = Volume 15.jpg | release-ja = November 6, 2014[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063825251 Prison School Volume 15 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063825251 | release-en = November 6, 2017Prison School Volume 8 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316502641 | character(s) = Kiyoshi Fujino | chapters = * 139. The Kiyoshi Conference * 140. For A Copper's Hide * 141. Me, Myself, And The Kuriharas * 142. Pandora's Box * 143. Dream to Believe * 144. The Bird * 145. Third Girl * 146. Under Siege * 147. The Ugly Truth * 148. Sleeping Beast }} | volume = 16 | title = Prison School Volume 16|Volume 16 | cover = Volume 16.jpg | release-ja = March 6, 2015[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063825701 Prison School Volume 16 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063825701 | release-en = November 6, 2017 | ISBN-en = 978-0316502641 | character(s) = Risa Bettou | chapters = * 149. The Longest Day in Prison * 150. The Quiet Man * 151. Demolition Man * 152. With Honors * 153. The Dreamlife of Beasts * 154. Soulful Kitchen * 155. Les Miserables * 156. For Whom * 157. October Sky * 158. When Mari Was There }} | volume = 17 | title = Prison School Volume 17|Volume 17 | cover = Volume 17.jpg | release-ja = June 5, 2015[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063826432 Prison School Volume 17 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063826432 | release-en = March 13, 2018Prison School Volume 9 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316558617 | character(s) = Kate Takenomiya | chapters = * 159. Pride and Prejudice * 160. Dark Box * 161. Whispers Of The Heart * 162. No One Knows * 163. Inception * 164. Snake Eyes * 165. Lethal Weapon * 166. Fullthrottle * 167. Jockey Story * 168. My Room }} | volume = 18 | title = Prison School Volume 18|Volume 18 | cover = Volume 18.jpg | release-ja = August 6, 2015[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063826470 Prison School Volume 18 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063826470 | release-en = March 13, 2018 | ISBN-en = 978-0316558617 | character(s) = Hana Midorikawa | chapters = * 169. Horseback Rider * 170. Audition * 171. Into Darkness * 172. Sky Fall * 173. Kiss of the Snake Woman * 174. The Majestic * 175. A Star is Born * 176. Before I Go to Sleep * 177. It All Began When I Met You * 178. We Are (Not) Alone }} | volume = 19 | title = Prison School Volume 19|Volume 19 | cover = Volume 19.jpg | release-ja = December 4, 2015[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063827149 Prison School Volume 19 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063827149 | release-en = June 26, 2018Prison School Volume 10 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316442879 | character(s) = Risa Bettou | chapters = * 179. The Never-Setting Sun * 180. Bra Hunter * 181. Genisys * 182. The Strange Strategy of Shingo * 183. Changeling * 184. Abnormal Activity * 185. Wedge and Wedge as I Might... * 186. The Friend Connection * 187. Girlfight * 188. The Devil Wears Casual Clothes }} | volume = 20 | title = Prison School Volume 20|Volume 20 | cover = Volume 20.jpg | release-ja = March 4, 2016[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063827415 Prison School Volume 20 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063827415 | release-en = June 26, 2018 | ISBN-en = 978-0316442879 | character(s) = Meiko Shiraki | chapters = * 189. Now You See Me * 190. Panties Labyrinth * 191. Naked Hope * 192. Master of the Game * 193. Drink Wear Love * 194. The Unforgiven * 195. Extremely Sad and Incredibly Painful * 196. The Anthem of the Heart * 197. Dream! The Story of a Dream * 198. The Force Awakens }} | volume = 21 | title = Prison School Volume 21|Volume 21 | cover = Volume 21.jpg | release-ja = June 6, 2016[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063828047 Prison School Volume 21 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063828047 | release-en = October 30, 2018Prison School Volume 11 by Akira Hiramoto | Yen Press. | ISBN-en = 978-0316558631 | character(s) = Bitch | chapters = * 199. Antboy * 200. The Man with the Golden Gun * 201. The Bear * 202. The Mask * 203. The Longest Schoolyard * 204. A Dangerous Method * 205. Dead Again * 206. Close Encounters of the Third Kind * 207. Bitch Perfect * 208. Kiyoshi's }} | volume = 22 | title = Prison School Volume 22|Volume 22 | cover = Volume 22.jpg | release-ja = August 5, 2016[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063828368 Prison School Volume 22 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063828368 | release-en = October 30, 2018 | ISBN-en = 978-0316558631 | character(s) = Mayumi Tanaka | chapters = * 209. Heaven Cannot Wait * 210. The Love Guru * 211. My Darling Clementine * 212. Monster Zero * 213. The Counselor * 214. Leap of Faith * 215. Bra Girls * 216. Help! * 217. The Towering Inferno * 218. Paycheck }} | volume = 23 | title = Prison School Volume 23|Volume 23 | cover = Volume_23.jpg | release-ja = November 4, 2016[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063828726 Prison School Volume 23 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063828726 | character(s) = Mari Kurihara | chapters = * 219. Hide and Seek * 220. Stairway to Heaven * 221. The Imitation Game * 222. Edge of Tomorrow * 223. Gone Girl * 224. Sister Act * 225. Obsession * 226. Beyond Beauty: Humans Beyond Time * 227. I Can Hear the Song of the USC President * 228. Begin Again }} | volume = 24 | title = Prison School Volume 24|Volume 24 | cover = Volume_24.jpg | release-ja = March 6, 2017 [http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063829600 Prison School Volume 24 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063829600 | character(s) = Mitsuko Yokoyama | chapters = * 229. The Revenant * 230. I Have to Lick the New Shoes * 231. The Bicentennial Andre * 232. God Save My Shoes * 233. Hell on Earth * 234. Mindscape * 235. Invincible * 236. Somebody * 237. Happy & Glorious * 238. Hana-Bi (Fireworks) }} | volume = 25 | title = Prison School Volume 25|Volume 25 | cover = Volume_25.jpg | release-ja = May 2, 2017 [http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063829655 Prison School Volume 25 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063829655 | character(s) = Takehito Morokuzu | chapters = * 239. Silence of the Lambs * 240. Black Hawk Down * 241. Postwoman in the Mountains * 242. Killing Me Softly * 243. Only Yesterday * 244. The Reader * 245. Yakiniku Road of Honor * 246. Box! * 247. While The Women Are Throwing * 248. The Postman Always Knocks Twice }} | volume = 26 | title = Prison School Volume 26|Volume 26 | cover = Volume_26.jpg | release-ja = August 4, 2017 School'' Volume 26 (Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4065100912 | character(s) = Hana Midorikawa | chapters = * 249. The Long Excuse * 250. Hana Wars * 251. The Princess and The Frog * 252. Your Neighm * 253. Retroactive * 254. Stomp the Yard * 255. Louder Than Bombs * 256. Quiz Show * 257. The Other Kurihara Girl * 258. You're Not You }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format This section is a list of all the Japanese chapters of the ''Prison School'' manga that have been serialised in Weekly Young Magazine but have yet to be collected into volumes by Kodansha Comics. The weekly releases may contain color pages, at the expense of being low-quality print and containing chapters of other mangas to the reader's monetary expense. Though the volumes are released a few months after the serialisation of the last chapter therein, each contains usually ten chapters of higher-quality printed artwork. * 259. One Wonderful Saturday * 260. Airport * 261. The Bicycle Thief * 262. 3 Idiots * 263. This Is It Chapter specials and crossovers This section lists all chapter specials and crossovers of the Prison School manga. Chapter specials This subsection lists all chapter specials of the Prison School manga. | volume = 1 | title = The Men Who Created the Prison School Anime | cover = TMWCTPSA.jpg | release-ja = March 4, 2016[http://kc.kodansha.co.jp/product?isbn=9784063827491 The Men Who Created the Prison School Anime (Hanamura, Akira Hiramoto): Yanmaga｜Kodansha Comics]. (Japanese) | ISBN-ja = 978-4063827491 | character(s) = * Toshihiro Miura * Tsujiko * Ikuno Iida * Tsumotsu Mizushima * Takuya Matsushita | chapters = * 01. The Imprisoned Man * 02. The Nonchalant Man * 03. The Number-One Man of Asia * 04. The Ass-Loving Man * 05. The Enthusiastic Man * 06. The Truly Prodigious Man * 07. The Possessed Man * 08. The Man Who Craves a Second Season * 09. The Man Who Has a Fetish for Panties * 10. The Crazed Man * 11. The Departed Man }} Chapter crossovers This subsection lists all chapter crossovers of the Prison School manga. * [[Prison School vs. Kyoaku Gakuen|"Prison School"'' vs. "Kyoaku Gakuen"]] (published in the third volume of ''Kyoaku Gakuen) Trivia *The Yen Press publication of the English-translated volumes collects the chapters of two Japanese volumes into each volume in an omnibus format."Cover Update - Prison School Omnibus 1" | Yen Press Tumblr. Retrieved 03-11-2015. *The volumes are sold at ¥550 ($4.50 in 2015) and are published by Kodansha containing about two hundred pages."CD and Music / Related Products" | Prison School official anime site. (Japanese) Retrieved 12-12-2015. Thus, there is a varying chapter count in earlier volumes to allow for longer chapters.as in ''"Prison School" Volume 1 Chapter 1 (the debut chapter)'' External links * Manga official website (Japanese) * Manga publisher website (Japanese) * Magazine official website (Japanese) * Manga publisher website (English) References Japanese volumes English volumes Navigation Category:Manga